WKC: Darkness Approaches
by shad0w2716
Summary: An alternate version of the original story where the created character becomes more important. Still same storyline but with new parts added and some changes in relationships. Couples for me would be OCxCisna, LeonardxYulie
1. Characters and Prologue

White Knight Chronicles

Characters

Name: Eredos

Age: 18

Eyes: Red

Hair: Black

Weapon: Any

Magic: Weapon production

Occupation: Rappaci's Newest Employee

Incorruptus: Darkness Knight (Artificial)

Name: Leonard

Age: 18

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Light Brown

Weapon: Sword

Occupation: Rappaci's Wine Clerk

Incorruptus: White Knight

Name: Caesar

Age: 18

Eyes: Gold

Hair: Brown

Weapon: Spear

Occupation: Mayor of Greede

Incorruptus: Dragon Knight

Name: Kara (General Dragias)

Age: 18

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Blonde

Weapon: Sword

Occupation: Dancer (Magi General)

Incorruptus: Black Knight

Name: Cisna

Age: 18

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Weapon: None

Occupation: Princess of Balandor

Name: Yulie

Age: 18

Eyes:

Hair: Purple

Weapon: Bow

Occupation: Wine shop employee

Name: Eldore

Age: 10,000+

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Black

Weapon: Heavy Sword

Occupation: Magical Knight

Prologue

Ten thousand years ago, in the time known as the Dogma Age, the Yshrenian and Athwani empires erupted into a vicious and brutal war. These two were the largest and the most powerful kingdoms in the land, nearly equal in prestige and resources.

Their battles raged across the world, turning verdants forests and peaceful hamlets into charred and burned fields. The casualties quickly mounted on both sides, resulting in a situation where one side or the other had to gain an advantage, give in, or risk mutual destruction.

Yshrenian scholars and scientists introduced the Knights (referred to as _Incorruptuses_), giant machines created solely for the purpose of war. These beings, when bonded with a human soul, could utilize immense power on the battlefield and able to lay waste to an entire army single-handedly. The Athwani military soon began to fall under the overwhelming power of the Knights. Their forces became cannon fodder, causing a severe drop in morale and efficiency.

The scholars of Athwan, desperate to turn the tide of battle, developed sealing magic intended to completely remove the knights from the field of battle and leave both armies on an even plane. They cast their spell, and though many valuable lives were lost in the process, the knights were sealed away.

The Yshrenian army courageously rushed into battle against the Athwani army, but their spirit was broken. They had lost their strongest advantage and, having become reliant on the power of the knights, had no real hope of victory. The Athwani kingdom did not escape unscathed, however. Years spent in a costly and violent war ended with the death of their best and brightest, leaving the country in a state of discontent. Unrest grew throughout the land, eventually resulting in the death of the Queen.

The Knights remain sealed away, long forgotten and unused.

Legend has it that the Queen shall be reincarnated in 10,000 years and the Dogma wars would continue. The Knights would once again be involved in this war and a new Knight shall decide the world's fate.


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Just finished fixing** **some of the spelling**

* * *

Throughout the valley pass, five horses could be heard rushing to their destination. Two soldiers, an elfish looking man with horns on his head and an eye patch on his right eye, a small bald man in what seems to be a business suite but with shoulder guards and a man dressed in black devilish looking armor from head to toe. They stopped on the edge of a cliff where they looked out onto a large kingdom.

"General, I give you Balandor." The man in the suite spoke. He stares at the general with a wicked smile on his face. The general says nothing and stares at the kingdom.

"Yes General Dragias, I think tonight's celebration will be would to remember." The suited man said with an evil laugh.

**The Kingdom of Balandor**

_At the Gates of Balandor_

The citizens walked around the kingdom without a care in the world. Today was the princess's birthday after all. The gates were beautifully designed with a massive stone front with the city's banners hanging on the walls. Everyone was excited to celebrate the princess's birthday, except for the guards at the gate. A middle-aged man in a green cloak with the hood up walked up to the gates leading into town. He carried what looks to be a large item wrapped in cloth.

"Hey, you with the hood! Not so fast" one of the guards said as he walks up to the hooded man.

"Hm? You wouldn't be talking to me, would you?" The hooded man replied as he turned toward the guard. There was only a small glimpse of his face, mostly of his beard, mouth, and nose.

"Let's have a look at your face" the guard said while walking up to the man.

"Surely you have better things to look upon than the pockmarks of a tired old man, no?"

"I said take off the hood and show me your face!" the guard replied with a forceful shove.

As the hooded man lifted his head, the guard drops his spear and looked as if he was in a trance.

"Good enough. Proceed." The guard said as though he was a zombie.

"Oh, many thanks. You soldiers are truly credit to your king." The hooded man said as he passed through the gates.

"Hey, you sure? I don't like the looks of him…" The other guard said as looks at his friend with a confused look.

The guard didn't reply and only remained in a trance liked state. The hooded man walked further into town and headed straight for the castle

"Any moment now. The prophecies were very specific about where it would begin."

_At the castle_

The princess was outside on the balcony looking out to the kingdom. The princess wore a pink dress with a ribbon tied around her neck. She had her tiara on with a rose on one side. She felt at peace and only focused on the wind that was flowing. Her father was behind her, watching from a distance. The princess didn't even look back nor did she realize her father was there.

"Your Grace? How does our young princess fare today?" the royal advisor said as he came up to the king.

"Look at her Sarvain. She's the picture of her mother. Ten painful years since that day and still my Cisna speaks not a word."

"Are you certain we should proceed with the ball? Presenting her to the people now might only add to their alarm."

"Oh what nonsense. None of those attending expect Cisna to speak. Her presence and her composure would suffice" the king replied. He looked at his daughter with a sad expression on his face. ". Still… I would give all my riches to see a real smile come across her face again. Floraine, she would know. She always knew how to make Cisna laugh."

"Sire. Forgive me, but the princess's heartbreaking condition begs the old question. Why in creation are we making peace with the same people who robbed her of her own mother? "

The king turned to his advisor with a more serious expression.

"My wife is gone Sarvain. War has taken her, just as it has taken so many before her. But war would not bring her back. The Farians speak our tongue. We ought to trade words with them from now on…not lives."

Sarvain stared at the king, but his gaze was unreadable. But his face shows that he doesn't agree with the king. Hearing his voice, the princess turned to see that her father and his advisor were right behind her. She ran up to them and bowed in front of the king.

"Oh, Cisna! You look radiant. That dress suits you beautifully." The king said with a smile

Cisna looked up at her father with her bright blue eyes. As the king admired his silent daughter, a soldier came to them baring news. The soldier went down to one

"Your Grace"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Archduke Dalam of Faria will be arriving shortly"

"Good. See that he is given a proper welcome."

"Yes, sire. Also, a group calling themselves the Marcus Revelers are outside the gates. They say they wish to perform in honor of Her Highness's special day. Shall I turn them away?"

"A circus? Today?"

"A gift! What day could be more deserving of a little extra celebration?" Sarvain interrupted

The king turned to his daughter before turning back to the guard. He wasn't sure if he wanted to accept it. But still it is a special day for the princess.

"Very well. Let them into the city then."

Sarvain closed his eyes and gave a small nod, "Yes, sire."

Both the guard and Sarvain and the guard bowed and took their leave. The king remained on the balcony to stay with his daughter.

_Outside the Palace Gates_

Two guards stood outside the palace gates, waiting for the Archduke to arrive. One of the guards had brown clothing and a different kind of armor compared to the other guards. He must be a higher ranked officer.

"Anything to report?" said the captain of the guard

"No sir."

Out in the distance, trumpets can be heard and bright blue flags were waving in the air. The Farians looked human but had pale white skin, pointed ears, and had horns on their heads. They were dressed in their blue armor and marched through town, taking one step at a time. They had humungous white animals accompanying them during their march with the archduke riding on top of them.

"This is quite a procession." The guard said in amazement as he watches the Farians come closer.

"I hope the archduke has enough pillows. Warmongering Farian scum." The captain said with hatred in his voice. He only watched in anger, remembering the time when the Farians attacked.

"Who are you?" the Archduke asked as he stopped his ride and army. The castle guards bowed, showing their respect to the Archduke.

"I am Cyrus of Balandor. Captain of the Castle guard. Your excellency, we are most honored by your visit."

"Mmm…Are you now? Tell me, sir. How is his Grace? Is he doing well these days?"

"He is doing quite well, Your Excellency."

"Is he now? That's good to hear." the archduke turned his gaze toward the palace "Now then, if you will excuse me"

A guard came behind and went up to Cyrus. "Does his grace really hope to make peace with these people?"

"Peace with the Farians? The idea makes my blood boil" Cyrus gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he watches the archduke walk away. "Has the king forgotten so soon?"

Fireworks continue to burst in the sky as the Archduke enters the palace

**In the kingdom of Balandor: Near Rappachi's Wines**

A young boy with black hair walks through the town with a bag on his back, holding a help wanted poster. He had red eyes and a circle with odd markings tattooed on his hands. He had a sleevless hood with a gray shirt, dark pants, and a regular pair of leathered shoes. The boy looked lost and was looking everywhere for his destination. He came upon a wine shop what says Rappaci's Wine on the front.

"Rappaci's Wine. This must be the place." the boy said as he heads for the door.

Just before he opens the door, he hears yelling from the other side. When he opened the door, he saw a Warg behind the desk and a boy who looks to be the same age as him. He had orange hair and had a brown fur vest with a white rolled up longsleeve. The store was filled with wine bottles and cases filled with even more wine.

"You better not have forgotten what today is!" the Warg yelled.

"Yeah, I know." the boy tried to calm the troll down. Today is the Princess's ball. She's being introduced to society, we step into the big time, got it." the boy said without a care.

"This is a momentous day for Rapacci Wines! The court picked us to supply wine at the castle! We gotta do it right and earn the shop a bona fide royal commendation!" The troll said with excitement in his voice and a smile on his face. "Ah, I've been working my fingers to the bone to get this far..."tears ran down the trolls face.

"Look, I'll leave for Parma winery now, and I'll still be back with time to spare"

"Ha, you better." The Warg replied with a straight face again. "I rented a beastwain at the village for you. Use it to cart the wine back here like your life depends on it, cause it does" the trolled pushed the boy with his finger

"Ah...all right." the boy replied with both hands up in the air.

The Warg looked over Leonard's shoulder to see a black haired boy standing in the middle of the shop.

"Hey, who are you" the troll asked. The orange hair boy looks back to see who the Warg was talking to.

"My name's Eredos. I'm here for the job opening you posted."

"Oh that thing, I put up last week. All right Accompany Leonard here to Parma. He's gonna need the help."

"Hey I'm not that weak, Rappaci. But alright, welcome aboard Eredos." Leonard started walking up to Eredos. "So are you new around town? You look more like a traveler. Do you know how to fight mon..." before Leonard can continue his question, two buckets were flying at them. Eredos caught one with one hand while Leonard gets hit in the head. They both look to see Rappaci, looking pretty pissed off at them.

"Just get your butts moving! You can talk on the road!"

"Alright, gods" Leonard replied as they left the winery

* * *

**So I'm still a pretty new writer, but I hope you guys like this. Please support me by reviewing and help me move this story along. I guess this chapter would see if people would be interested in the things I write**


	3. First Job With The New Guy

Leonard and Eredos were right outside of the Winery. Leonard had the instructions in his hand

"Let's see, we have to fetch the wine barrels from the Parma wine house using the beastwain. Man that's a lot of work." Leonard complained

"Stop complaining and let's get this over with. We have to get the wine before the party right." Eredos replied

"Alright let's go."

The walk to the gates was mostly quiet until Leonard broke the silence

"So what brings you to Balandor?"

"I'm just trying to find a place to stay at and to earn some money."

"So that's why you took the job. You know that the path to Parma is crawling with monsters, right?"

"I can handle myself."

"Hold on, let's stop by my place. I have to get my swords and shield"

Leonards house was a simple one. They look exactly like his neighbor's houses. Eredos waited downstairs as Leonard went downstairs. Leonard brought down two swords and a hard leather shield. Leonard tossed one of the swords to Eredos.

"Here you need something to protect yourself. I only have one shield so you should keep the sword."

Eredos looked at the sword for a couple of seconds before taking it out of its scabbard. The blade looked old and was somewhat dull. It looked as if he took it off from a display case. Without a word, he threw the sword away and summoned a sword out of thin air. The sword was thin and was still in its scabbard. The handle and the case were black with silver markings on it.

"Where did that come from?" Leonard asked with a surprised look.

"It's my magic. I can produce any weapon I've seen with the same exact strengths and magical abilities." Eredos replied

"I'm guessing that you're very strong then."

"You can say that."

Leonard got the rest of his supplies and they went off to Parma. They talked about all kinds of things like the famous places in Balandor and Eredos' travels. Along the way, an old man in a dark green cloak passed by them. Eredos stopped and stared at the man. Leonard turned to him

"Hey do you know him?" Leonard ask

"No, but the look in his eyes makes him suspicious."

"Cmon it's just an old man walking by. You see that everywhere."

"Right, let's keep going then"

As they were making their way to the gate, people were running to what seems to be a circus. There were all kinds of animals and sights. All the circus folk wore masks with smile faces on them and had bright colored costumes. Leonard looked amazed at the sight, while Eredos looked like he wanted to kill as he saw the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Young and old of Balandor! In Honor of Her Highness's coming of age day, I give you wonders aplenty and sights unlike any."

Each of them had their own routine with a huge ball or with something involving fire. Eredos and Leonard stared as they pass by.

"This is gonna some party." Leonard said as he turned to Eredos. Eredos was staring at the circus with hatred in his eyes.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Leonard asked as he shook Eredos. Eredos looked as if he came out of a trance.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go before Rapacci kills us."

Leonard continued to walk to the gate while Eredos took one last glance at the circus.

"What is he doing here? I need to hurry back soon before anything happens." He thought

_Outside Balandor's Gate_

Eredos' POV

We were making our way toward Parma. It was a small village, close by Balandor. I passed by it on my way to the kingdom. From what Leonard told me, it was where we get most of our wine. Speaking of Leonard, just after we crossed the bridge he stopped me and turned to face me. He gives off a small smirk on his face. What is this guy thinking? I notice that he was taking out his sword and shield.

"You said you traveled, right? Then you must've fought against a variety of monsters. Let's have a small spar." He asked

"Might as well see how strong you are, but put the sword down. You look like you're ready to kill me. Here take this." I replied as I gave him a wooden sword.

"Alright. Here I come!"

Normal POV

Leonard charged at Eredos with a thrust from his sword. Eredos side stepped and caused Leonard to fall face first on the floor. Leonard quickly got up and tried to slash Eredos. Eredos kept his sword by his hip and just dodge each attack. After so many missed attacks, Leonard started to sweat and breathe heavily.

Eredos still hasn't broken a sweat yet.

"C'mon Leonard. I thought you were better than this."

"I…haven't *huff even started."

Leonard tried to go for one more attack. Finally, Eredos took out his sword and charged at him. In a flash, Leonard fell to the floor as Eredos put his sword away.

Eredos POV

I turned to see if Leonard was ok. All I did was disarm him. Seems like he still hasn't gotten up yet. Maybe I went a little too hard on him with that last strikeI started to charge a heal spell in my hand and aimed at Leonard. This guy is alright for an amateur fighter, but it's impressive that he hasn't had any training. After a few seconds, Leonard got back up.

"Damn it! You're too good. You should be a soldier or something with that kind of strength."

Just hearing the word soldier makes me tense up and wanting to hurt Leonard. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I can't let my anger get the better of me.

"Well now that you're good as new, let's go finish the delivery."

"Alright, I'll show you the way to Parma."

The path to Parma wasn't as far as I previously thought. I taught Leonard how to fight as well. At least now he can somewhat match up to a regular soldier. Good things those Vespids were great for practicing his senses and those kibbles are great for blocking projectiles and striking. Parma is a small as I thought it would be.

"Here we are. Welcome to Parma." Leonard said as he faced me

"Hey! You're on time for once." Said a voice behind us

"Yulie!" Leonard said with excitement as we turned to her.

Yulie had short purple hair. She wore a short dress with long boots.

"How've you been there, Leonard?" Yulie said. She turned to me with a smile "Oh! You must be the new guy. Rapacci told me you were coming. Glad you can make it."

"Thanks. The name's Eredos"

"I'm Yulie. Nice to meet you."

"The wine's all set to go. Follow me."

We followed Yulie and already noticed the beastwain, since it's as big as most of the houses. It looked pretty damn big comparing to our size. It had huge curved horns behind his ears and so many fangs. It looks like a huge man eating cow. Leonard's jaw dropped as he stares.

"You must be kidding." Leonard said with a surprised look.

"What? You thought it was smaller?" I replied with a smirk on my face

"Don't let his looks fool you. He's a big old pussycat." Yulie said as she came up behind us.

"Hey isn't there supposed to be a driver or do we have to do it?" I ask

"Raus said he would be here. He's the only one who can get this fella to pull the wain. It wouldn't move a step without Raus's say so. Sit tight. I'll go find him." She replied as she ran off

"But…Yulie!" Leonard yelled.

"C'mon lets go help her." I said as I push Leonard

We all started looking for Raus. Maybe it wasn't a good idea since I have no clue how he looks like. While searching, I saw Yulie looking stressed out. Might as well go see is she has more info on the guy

"Hey Yulie. You look stressed."

"Well you and Leonard have a very important delivery to do, so of course I would be stressed."

"What else can you tell me about Raus? It would make it a lot easier for me to find him."

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention how he looks", She looks really embarrassed right now, "He's a Papitaur. He's probably the only one in town. "

"Alright, shouldn't be too hard. Thanks for the info"

"No problem."

"Hey Eredos, can I come with you guys for this trip?"

"I guess. I don't see a problem with it."

"Thanks. It's gonna shock Leonard."

Before I left her, I turned back around

"Hey, how long have you known Leonard?"

"Since we were kids. Why?"

I put on a small smile "You like him huh?" It's funny how she starts to blush when I said that.

"What are you talking about?! We're only good friends, nothing more!" She said in a strong tone

I started to walk away as she stared at me. "Sure you two are. Well lets hurry and find Raus before sunset."

We searched for Raus everywhere and the sun was starting to go down. I went up a hill and found someone lying down on the stump with wine bottles around him. Yulie came up behind me with Leonard following.

"Aha! Raus, you oaf!" Yulie yelled

And in an instant Raus woke up from his sleep.

"Ohh, dear me! Did I doze off again? " Raus said in fear as Yulie picks him up by the ears. Damn she's strong. Maybe has more muscle than Leonard

"This is where you were hiding! I told you not to be late!"

Raus was able to get loose and ran right behind me

"Please don't be mad at me, Miss Julie! I am so sorry!"

"Let's just head back to the wain and get going before it gets dark." I said as I calm down Yulie

We headed back to the beastwain and the sun is starting to set. Rapacci will kill us when we get back. First job and I'm already certain he would beat Leonard. We had to help Raus get up on the beastwain. How can this small clumsy guy boss around a giant beast? After going through a second check to be sure the wine was set, Yulie walked up to us.

"There! Now you're all set" she said

"Boy it's starting to get dark. We'd better haul cast." Leonard said as he looks up to sky.

"Okay, you two, like I mentioned before, Raus here will be driving the beastwain." Yulie said as she went around the beastwain."

"Hello, happy to assist, Chief" Raus said as he was looking down at us, "By the way, if I happen to doze off…again…kindly wake me up before this beastie remembers forgot to feed it breakfast and turns me into a late lunch." He must be really nervous right about now.

"Sure…" I replied

"He's kind of weird, but he gets the job done. Off we go!" Yulie said as she came from the back. I notice that she is set to fight. She has a bow and quiver on her back.

"We? You're coming too?" Leonard said in a surprised tone.

"Well, yeah! I wouldn't miss this party for the world! What, you don't want the extra help?" Yulie sounds very confident in her skills.

"You better take the offer dude. You're kinda worn out from the training I made you go through." I replied. Leonard looks back at me with an angry look in his eyes. I can't help but laugh at his reaction

"Come on; we're late as it is!" Yulie yelled as she got on the wagon

Can't argue with that. Who knows what would happen if we don't get back soon. So as Yulie got on the wagon with Raus, we headed back to Balandor.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this. Sorry that the fight sucked but I had to make Leonard look weak since this is the start of the journey. I hope you guys also liked reading from the character's POV. If you guys like this system where I write based off the characters' POV. Let me know. Please review, favorite and follow. Thanks you guys.**


	4. Damn Troll

Eredos' POV

Do you know what I notice on our way back? As Leonard and I walk, Yulie gets a ride from the beastwain. I turned to Leonard and see that he is dead tired from all the walking. I guess he doesn't travel much. The path back to Balandor wasn't as hard as I thought. Maybe it was easier because we got a good archer watching out backs. We were able to move at a steady pace and haven't stopped yet. It was late afternoon so I'm gonna bet that Rapacci will kill us later, mostly Leonard. Well time to kill the silence.

"So Yulie how long have you used the bow?" I asked

Yulie looks down at me with a smile "Since I was little. My foster parents taught me how to use it."

"You're adopted?"

"Yulie and I are both taken in by someone else. We never met our real parents. What about you?" Leonard cut into the conversation.

I hesitated for a second, unsure on whether or not to trust them "I still have my parents but I haven't seen them for a long time."

"Well I think we don't need them anymore. We're grown adults that can take care of ourselves." Leonard said proudly.

"Except for you Leonard" Yulie and I said at the same time.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just learned how to fight remember." I said

"Hey I know some magic as well. I didn't use it on you that time because I didn't want to show off."

"You only know how to shoot a fireball and to heal yourself." Yulie said laughing

I started laughing as well. Can't help it when someone talk proudly when almost everyone in the world knows how to do that as well. Leonard just stared at me with an angry look in his eye. After about an hour or so of talking, we were almost at the gate. Something felt odd though. I turned to Leonard and by the look in his eyes, he feels the same thing too.

"Raus stop moving. Something feels odd." I said

"What is it?" Yulie asks

"Whats wrong, Chief?" Raus asks

I closed my eyes to focus on my other senses "I can hear rumbling and can feel something quake. Something is coming."

The three of us got our weapons out as Raus moved back a little. You can hear stomping coming closer and closer with every second that passes by. I was able to spot something brown on the other side of that ridge. The creature was humongous. It was green with leather and giant feather as armor. It wielded a large club. It was a Sylvan Savage commonly known as a troll and it was headed straight for us. The beast behind us yelled in fear and stepped back a little more.

"Dammit! It must have smelled the wine!" Leonard yelled

"Oh no! What do we do, Chief?" Raus said in fear

"Simple, we fight!" I said as we got into our stances.

Normal POV

Leonard and Eredos charged at the giant as Yulie stood back, readying her arrows. She got a few shots off put it just seems like she was hitting him with toothpicks. Leonard and Eredos started slashing his legs but it barely does any damage. It barely recognized what we did and just started running toward Raus. Realizing what's going on, Eredos changed his sword into a spear and ran to the troll. The spear was black with a trident like tip. With all his might he jumped on the giant's back and stabbed it with the spear to his hold his place. The troll yelled out in pain as it turned to face Yulie and Leonard who were charging their magic. Leonard let out a blast of fire to the troll's face. It made the troll drop his club and held his face. Eredos jumped off and saw what Yulie was trying to do and did the same. He changed his spear into a bow. The bow was a curved black bow with red marks. Yulie's arrow turned white and shot it to the sky. Eredos' arrows turned black and did the same as Yulie. When the two arrows came close, the energy shot out of the arrows and turned into hundreds of arrows. It did significant damage to the troll but wasn't enough to end him. Eredos turned the bow back to his sword and saw an opening on his leg. Leonard spotted it too the two ran up to the troll and stabbed its knees. The troll yelled in pain and fell backwards. The ground shook once the troll had fallen. The trio came closer to the troll and did tons of damage on him. It still wasn't enough. The troll got up again and started swinging his club around. Leonard and Yulie went down as Eredos stood his ground. I casted a healing spell on the two but it'll take time before they can get back up. Eredos summoned a black shield. It was large circular black shield, with the same markings on his hands on the front. Leonard and Yulie got up fully healed and see Eredos getting bashed by the troll. The troll repeatedly hit Eredos' shield causing him to go to one knee. Leonard tried to charge at the monster and slash at his legs. Yulie sees an opening at the giants face. She charged her arrow with fire magic and shot the troll in the eye. The troll yelled out in pain as it held its face again. Eredos saw an opening and brought out his sword again. Eredos charged his sword with wind magic and created a vortex of slashes aimed straight for the trolls head. The troll fell once again and has not gotten up. The trio and Raus regrouped. No one was seriously injured except for Eredos, who was holding his arm where he had the shield.

"Hey man. Your arm is pretty beat up you need to heal it quickly." Leonard said as he examined the arm.

"I would but I'm seriously worn out from that fight" Eredos said "not really though I just want a ride on the wagon" he thought. "I'll just stay on the wagon the rest of the way there."

"Yeah, sure just rest up man." Leonard replied

The rest of the ride to Balandor was a quit one.

* * *

**Hey you guys. Sorry that I haven't posted anything in a long time. I've been busy with school. So let me know what did you think of this chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. It helps a lot. Let me know if theres any ideas you guys think would help. I want to hear your opinions. Thanks for reading**


End file.
